Usuario discusión:Hyoton Getsuga
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Bleach Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Ichigo Kurosaki. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lord Ulquiorra (Discusión) 02:59 13 nov 2009 Ingreso en el Gotei 13 Si deseas ingresar en la 10ª División, y además como Capitán de la misma, debes redactar una ficha de tu personaje, siguiendo el mismo modelo que las que aparecen en el Foro. Cuando lo hayas hecho, se te asignará una misión (un artículo a escribir, de buena calidad) para ver si eres digno del cargo ^^. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 19:39 13 nov 2009 (UTC) :Lo que has hecho en tu página de usuario está bien, pero a lo que me refería es que creases un personaje en el Foro (aquí haz click aquí), pues será ese personaje el que alcanzaría el puesto de Capitán de la 10ª División. Ya estoy viendo que estás trabajando mucho, y realmente las ganas no te faltan! Sólo te recomendaría que cuidases un poco más la ortografía y los signos de puntuación, pero eso es algo que se pule con el tiempo, así que vas por muy buen camino. Cuando acabes la ficha de usuario, te mandaré tu misión, aunque ya te adelanto que será la creación de un par de artículos cortos, totalmente nuevos ^^ --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 10:41 14 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Tomo nota de tu ficha de usuario, muy bien redactada. Ahora, sin más, te voy a proponer una misión para que alcances el rango de capitán. Te confesaré que es bastante especial, ya que se basa en la creación de dos artículos nuevos, algo que hasta el momento no había realizado ningún otro de tus compañeros, pero confío en tus habilidades. Las condiciones te las comento más abajo, así que suerte! Seinosuke Yamada Ciertamente, Seinosuke Yamada no es un personaje que llegue a intervenir en el Turn Back the Pnedulum, sólo tiene un muy ligero cameo en la serie, más como curiosidad, durante la reunión de los capitanes. Puedes encontrar su artículo en la Bleach Wiki en inglés y, como comprobarás allí, hay poco que decir sobre él, así que el artículo será algo corto. Esta noche pasare a leer y corregir tu artículo de Todo, asi que te recomiendo que te fijes en los cambios que haga en él, vale??? Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 15:28 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Nueva misión ¡Hola! Siento comunicarte que la página de Seinosuke Yamada ya ha sido creada, así que esa parte de la misión queda invalidada. Para compensar, he pensado que tienes dos opciones, tras las cuales tu ascenso será prácticamente inmediato (a esperas de la votación del Alto Mando): *Escribir un artículo nuevo sobre Bonnie, el jabalí de Ganju. *Escribir un artículo nuevo sobre Yūichi Shibata, el niño del periquito. Elige la opción que más quieras ^^U. Y siento el percance ocasionado, ha sido un fallo imprevisto... Por cierto, que para evitar que otros usuarios editen en tu artículo mientras trabajas en él, te recomiendo que utilices la plantilla "En Construcción", escribiendo esas palabras entre dos llaves de la forma { y }. --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 22:08 18 nov 2009 (UTC) :¡Hola! Ya vi tu trabajo con Shibata, y para empezar no está mal. Aun así, me vas a permitir que en un futuro amplíe un poco el artículo, al que creo que se le puede sacar más miga. Pero bueno, creo que ya has hecho muchas cosas como para merecerte el cargo! Creo que el estilo de redacción, las normas de escritura y formato, y todo lo demás, lo irás puliendo con el paso del tiempo, y siempre estaremos los otros miembros del Alto Mando para ayudarte con lo que haga falta. Ahora mismo daré parte al Alto Mando de tu trabajo, y entre todos votaremos. Serás avisado cuando hayamos tomado una decisión ^^ --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 18:54 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola Hyoton Getsuga. Soy JBleach, gracias por completar el artículo Sogyo no Kotowari, me había surgido un imprevisto y había tenido que dejarlo a medias y has sido tan amable de completarlo. Gracias Archivo:1.jpeg JBleach 22:02 21 nov 2009 (UTC) tranquilo, no hay problema, despues de todo para eso es esta wiki, para crear y completar articulos, por cierto me podrias decir como le hiciste para poner el logo de tu divison con tu firma? gracias. Por supuesto, tienes que poner [[]] estos símbolos y justo en medio poner Archivo:el número de la división.jpeg ¿Lo entiendes? Por cierto, cuando yo o alguien de la wiki deje un comentario en tu página de discusión, no dejes tu comentario en tu discusión dejalo en la discusión de quien te lo ha enviado. Archivo:1.jpeg Sentori Kyoraku JBleach 08:48 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Capitanía de la 10ª División ¡Hola! Te escribo para comunicarte que tu caso ha sido revisado y analizado por los miembros del Alto Mando y, finalmente los capitanes hemos decidido admitirte como líder de la 10ª División del Gotei 13 y, por lo tanto, como un miembro más del Alto Mando. ¡Muchas felicidades! Eso sí, todos nosotros hemos llegado a la conclusión de que aún te quedan algunas cosas por aprender y ciertos aspectos que deben mejorarse, cosas que sin embargo no son demasiado importantes viendo las ganas que tienes de ayudar y de participar en la wiki. Por lo tanto, te admitimos como uno más, compartiendo la misma jerarquía que el resto pero con una recomendación por nuestra parte: que, por ahora, en caso de duda, de ciertas correcciones y demás, te dejes guiar por el consejo de los capitanes más experimentados. Ahora que eres capitán, tu nombre figurará como tal en la página de la Comunidad y, si lo deseas, puedes contactar con el usuario XavierSSJ4, el 4º Oficial de tu división. No haya ninguna reunión del Alto Mando a la vista, pero te pido que te mantengas al día en la medida de lo posible en la wiki, ya que la comunicación entre capitanes es importante. Por otra parte, y si lo deseas, puedes ayudar a Lady Konan en la redacción de los episodios del anime, una tarea para la que se muestra ciertamente muy ilusionada. Si no, puedes seguir trabajando en lo que desees. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 15:15 28 nov 2009 (UTC) ¡Hola! Me alegro de que seas el nuevo capitán de la 10a , de hecho yo también lo soy en la 5a xD. Saludos y espero que todos los capitanes nos llevemos bien Archivo:5.jpegJBleach 16:59 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Ayuda para los artículos Homura y Shizuku Hola capitán Getsuga. Primeramente, ¿has visto la 3a película de Bleach, Bleach: Fade to Black? Si es así, ¿que te parece si entre tu y yo hacemos los artículos de los hermanos? Yo el de Homura y tu el de Shizuku. Archivo:5.jpeg JBleach 19:47 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Bienvenido a la Decima División Hola, te felicito por haber sido nombrado Capitán, y haberte unido a la Décima División ya que no hay nadie más y estaba solo xD, ya me habia fijado en lo de los personajes favoritos y el cumpleaños(yo también tengo 14 años :D), y también espero que nos llevemos bien, Xao Archivo:10.jpeg XavierSSJ4 Respuesta Hola, y enhorabuena por haber sido ascendido. La verdad es que lo de a raya de Cho, Zanpakuto, etc etc es un poco de trampa, lo que hice fue copiarla de otro articulo y cada vez k habia k ponerla la pego con ctrl+V (como siempre digo, dios bendiga al creador de ctrl+C ctrl+V)y bueno, asi lo hago. Un saludo, y de nuevo, enhorabuena por tu ascenso. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 16:20 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Ficha de personaje Saludos, Hyoton, te escribo para informarte de que los capitanes tienen obligatoriamente que escribir una ficha de personaje, y a mi conocer tu aun no tienes ninguna. Esto no es ninguna clase de ultimatum ni nada por el estilo (no por dios¡!) solo te escribo esto para informarte que deberías hacerla, por si no lo sabías. Un cordial saludo. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 16:10 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Cierto, no lo habia visto, perdon ^^'. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 09:59 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Grillar no es el comando Hola! Te digo que Grillar no es el comando sino que el nombre de la Resurrección se llama Grillar Grillo Atención Han comenzado las votaciones para las capitanías de la 9ª,8ª y 11ª. Se requiere tu voto por favor. JBleach 16:55 20 dic 2009 (UTC) De nada, es un placer! En cuanto a mi Zanpakuto, el Shikai quiere decir Kiwi y el Bankai Kiwi Reluciente Noticia importante (Mensaje circular a todos los Capitanes de división de la wiki) ¡Hola! Escribo este mensaje para notificar que voy a verme obligado durante un periodo moderadamente largo de tiempo (supongo que será en torno a un mes) a estar fuera de la wiki. Lamentablemente, esto hará que la organización de misiones del Gotei 13 se retrase, y mi actividad será drásticamente reducida en este tiempo. A la temporada de exámenes se me ha juntado un problema con mi compañía telefónica, y me temo que estaré con una conexión muy limitada por lo menos hasta mediados de febrero... Lo siento mucho. Aun así, espero consultar periódicamente la wiki para ampliar algunos detalles siempre que me sea posible. No obstante, mis actividades como administrador van a tener que quedar suspendidas, y quedará en el resto del Alto Mando la toma de decisiones. Siempre que haya cualquier problema, solicito al resto de capitanes que abra un hilo de discusión en el Foro y, por votación simple, se tomen las decisiones pertinentes. Confío plenamente en vuestro criterio, y sé que seréis más que acapces de mantener la wiki sin mi presencia controladora y editora durante este tiempo. No obstante, y repito, podré meterme de cuando en cuando y ver cómo marchan las cosas, aunque mi papel será bastante testimonial en esos días. En caso de discusiones, os conmino a seguir siempre que se pueda el consejo de los capitanes más antiguos (líderes de las divisiones 2ª, 3ª y 13ª), pero insisto en la idea de que todo sea llevado de común acuerdo. Si hubiese un problema realmente serio, lo podré resolver yo, ya que visitaré la wiki siempre que tenga un hueco entre clases. Y poco más puedo deciros, sólo que confío plenamente en vosotros. Mucha suerte y que todo os vaya bien. Un saludo!!! --Lord Ulquiorra 11:46 14 ene 2010 (UTC) :Vaya, es que me escribiste en un hilo que estaba cerrado así que no me di cuenta. La verdad es que es una pena, sinceramente te veía muy bien en la 10ª División y sé de buena tinta que los otros capitanes tenían una opinión similar a la mía. Espero que en el futuro te consideres con más fuerzas y ganas ^^. Mientras, te puedo nombrar si lo deseas Subcapitán... --Lord Ulquiorra 21:24 21 ene 2010 (UTC) informacion Yo, Lady Konan Capitana de la Octava Division, deseo informar al alto mando y demas miembros de la comunidad, que estare fuera por tiempo indefinido,puesto que mi salud se ha visto afectada, asi mismo lamento los retrasos en la redaccion de los episodios que por la misma cuestion no he podido trabajar en la wiki. No siendo mas lo que deseo comunicarles deseo lo mejor para todos los miembros de la comunidad. Lady Konan Reportandose!!! [[Usuario:Kenpachi025|Kenpachi025 20:32 16 ene 2010 (UTC)Lady Konan]]Archivo:8.jpeg